Mine
by The Rage Of Fire
Summary: Sequel to 'Let Me Help You'. It's over, the Black Organization has fallen and Shinichi has finally returned home, yet Kaitou Kid is no where to be found, that is, until a strange teenager shows up on Shinichi's doorstep. Yaoi Warning! Oneshot
1. Mine

YAOI WARNING! This was a request from foreverandalways2310 and asked for a lemon! Those of you who _don't_ like the gay lemons LEAVE as I do NOT take criticism for them because there ARE some people who _like_ them! (Including myself)! And also, this is my first lemon so do tell me how I did…you perverts XP

Anyway, this will be the final part of my Kaishin oneshots unless someone completely begs me then we'll see.

Enjoy!

Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

Shinichi let a smile fall onto his lips as he rested on the couch in the Kudo home. It felt nice to be back. Every morning he'd wake up and realize he was home and feel like it had been the first time he'd been there in two years. His parents had showered him with love and kissed – much to his embarrassment – and praise once he was normal and returned home, pushing him into the house so they could be a family again. He had missed his room, his bed, his living room, his kitchen, his parents, his lifestyle. He no longer had to worry about Kogouro and his drunken antics or hiding his identity. He let his smile slip when he thought of the Mouris. Ran…

When he appeared for good Ran wasted no time to confess her feelings for him. The whole experience left a hole in her heart and guilt in his. He did love her, he did, just…not in that way.

_Flashback_

"_I hear you're back for good this time." Ran said as they walked through the park._

_He nodded with a smile. "Yep, I'm not disappearing for a long time." He was glad it was over, he was glad he could finally spend time with __**him**__._

"_S-Shinichi…" Ran began in a barely audible whisper, stopping in her tracks._

_He noticed a few steps later. He too stopped and turned to face her, his hands in his pockets and a curious expression on his face. "Ran? Is there something wrong?"_

_The teenage girl reached down and clutched her skirt in nervousness, biting her lower lip. Her face was starting to turn red and she looked everywhere but him. "I-I…"_

"…_Ran?" he tilted his head to the side slightly, not understanding what she was trying to convey._

_She looked up at him, her face completely red. "I…I love you Kudo Shinichi!" she shouted out._

_His eyes widened. He really had hoped they could avoid this for a while, in fact, he had hoped that this conversation wouldn't happen at all. He didn't want to hurt her. She was his best friend and had been together most of their lives. He didn't want to feel like he deceived her in emotions as well and not just being Conan under her nose._

"_Ran…" He paused, looking for the right words as he stared at the girl who had shut her eyes tightly due to nervousness. He licked his dry lips. "I…I'm sorry."_

_Her eyes snapped open in silent horror. They flew up to lock with his and he could already see the hurt already in them. It caused a lump to form in his throat._

"_W-what?"_

"_I'm sorry, Ran. I love someone else. I-I do love you…just not in the way you want me to."_

_He saw a tear fall down her face and he became overcome in guilt. Surely she had expected a rejection, she had to, right?_

"_Ran…"_

_She wiped the tear away with her hand and gave him a painfully fake smile. "I-I understand."_

"_Ran, I-"_

_She shook her head. "You've been gone for two years. What could I expect? Of course you'd fall in love. I understand Shinichi, I do."_

Flashback end

Apparently she had expected he'd propose if the beat down in words he got from Sonoko was anything to go on. That little conversation didn't help his guilt at all. She only stopped bugging him when he told her _who_ he was in love with. He himself was surprised when it left his mouth. He had expected her to scream at him but instead her eyes sparkled and she started to mumble about 'live yaoi' or something or other. He never really did understand Sonoko.

She told Ran and while she did look better he saw that she still looked slightly distressed at the fact that she probably thought she never had a chance. While things were slowly going back to normal, with all the shit that had happened in the past, he knew that it would never be the same again.

The Black Organization was gone. With Kid's and his combined forces they were able to finally put an end to them. Some were dead, some were in jail, and some had escaped and were being hunted down like rabid animals. He almost smirked at that. It was _their_ turn to be hunted and he was doing the hunting. It was a complete turnaround.

And Kaitou Kid…he was so worried about him. After the Organization was taken down Kid found Pandora. He had thought that everything as safe now, everything was fine, but it appeared that the shooter who was normally after Kid had escaped and shot the thief. Once again, he was frozen in place as blood poured from the wound and the phantom thief fell over the edge. When he went to check Kid had vanished.

That was a month ago.

He didn't know if Kaitou Kid was dead or not, he didn't know if he was in pain or dying. All he did know was that he needed to see the thief, to hold him in his arms to make sure he was indeed real and not a ghost.

Haibara, who had stayed a child to regain her stolen childhood, was always assuring him that Kid wouldn't die, he was too stubborn. He wanted to believe her, he really did, but when someone is shot you don't always live. He also knew for a fact that Kid had been shot before and no one was lucky enough to live through them all.

He sighed. Great, he was thinking negatively now. What would that chipper thief say if he found out? Something ridiculous and arrogant for sure, using that falsely blank look while his voice was completely laced in amusement. Damn him.

He looked at the clock: 6:30pm. His parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow. His father was at a mystery writing convention and his mother was meeting with old acting acquaintances. He was alone. It was times like these that he missed the Detective Boys much to his slight horror at wishing he was a kid again.

He sat up when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't supposed to have any visitors today. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly rose from his position with a groan as his muscles stretched. He wasn't worried. It could be Ran or Heiji making a surprise visit. He didn't have to worry about the Black Organization showing up on his doorstep anymore, he realized, and let a smile form onto his lips.

Opening the door his eyes locked with a handsome violet eyed teenage boy who was smiling a full-watt smile at him. "Yo, Shinichi!" the stranger said, pushing past the confused detective and wandering into his house.

He snapped out of his confusion when the stranger entered his home. "H-hey-" he shouted, following the teen into his living room cautiously. Luckily, if things got ugly, his dad always kept a gun in that room just in case. "Who are you?"

"Hmm…" the violet eyed boy said, looking around the room. "Not bad, not bad at all. Nice place you got here."

"Wait, who-"

"I always thought you detectives lived in plane white houses like my dear friend Hakuba, though he'd never openly admit our friendship. His place is as white as snow and too clean to live in if you know what I mean, and-"

"WHO ARE YOU!" he snapped, frustrated. There was a stranger in his house yet there was a sense of familiarity. He wanted to take him down but it felt like he was showing his girlfriend his home for the first time. Damn, he wished that detectives understood emotions better.

The teen blinked at him before chuckling. "Aw, haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were smarter than that Meitantei-kun."

Shinichi blinked before his mouth fell open. There was only one person who called him that. Cautiously, he walked towards the boy who remained patiently still and lifted his hand to cuff his chin. He ran his thumb along the teen's familiar soft skin. He looked into those eyes that were dancing with emotion of all kinds.

"…Kid?"

He grinned. "I'm slightly insulted that you hadn't figured it out earlier, Shin-chan. Are you losing your detective touch?"

He glared at the thief before he shook his head. "Where were you?"

"Where was I? You might want to be more specific, Meitantei-kun."

"You were shot! I haven't seen or heard from you in a month, a _month_!" he swallowed his anger and locked his eyes with the frowning teen. "You have no idea how worried I was…not knowing if you were dead or alive."

"Shin-chan…"

"Why didn't you contact me?"

Kid chuckled slightly. "Well, you see, I was kept in the hospital by Nakamori-keibu-"

"YOU WERE CAUGHT?" he shouted, worried. But, then again, if he was caught then he wouldn't be here at the moment unless he struck a deal of some sorts…but he doubted that would happen with all the shit he caused the higher ups in the police that _weren't_ with the BO.

"Nope." Kid said happily with a slightly arrogant edge. "No one can catch Kid-sama."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Then what's this about Nakamori-keibu?"

"Well, he saw me injured and dragged me to the hospital and-"

"No, I mean how do you know him?"

"Ah, he's the father of my childhood friend."

The detective sputtered at that. A thief was so close to an officer and the officer didn't suspect anything. "…how?" was the only word that came from his lips.

Kid chuckled again. "Well, he has a lot of faith in me. He was best friends with my father and was there when he died as was I…I think it was more of a refusal to believe and block out that little voice in the back of his head. Hakuba was always trying to prove I was Kid. Goes to show who listened and who didn't, right?"

"He was there when your father died? Who are you really?"

The phantom thief blinked before smirking. "We didn't do introductions yet have we? I'm Kuroba Kaito."

Shinichi stared for a moment before laughing, causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow. "Kaito?" he asked.

Kuroba flushed slightly. "Yes, well, dad always did have a sense of humor."

"And your mother agreed to it?"

"Well, she was a former phantom thief as well so she really didn't mind. She actually encouraged it."

Shinichi froze at that. His mother was a thief as well? Oh dear lord he's getting involved in a family of slippery, cunning thieves with a soft spot for all things shiny and valuable. He was starting to wonder if his emotions just loved Kaito to smite him for his obliviousness to them.

"…you're kidding."

"Nope. I actually think my parents met on a night of a heist. Never really did pay attention to those stories. I was too interested in practicing my magic." He shrugged, not interested.

"Who was your mother?" the detective asked, finding himself interested. Who wouldn't be in his profession, hell, who in the world wouldn't be? This was like a movie: a family of thieves that were never caught and became legends in the criminal world. Hated by all detectives and admired by many criminals.

"Phantom Lady."

Oh dear god that woman? From what he'd heard she was a completely cocky and mocking female thief just as good as both Kaitou Kids. She was always giving detectives an arrogant yet feminine laugh before disappearing into the night. No wonder Kuroba was so good at what he does. He had two professional thieves to teach him, two of the greatest causes for police headaches.

"Your family sounds quite interesting." He settled on saying. What else could he say?

"Yeah, though mom's usually out exploring the world. She likes using up dad's funds or what not. I'm not lonely at all, we video chat a lot and I have Jii, he's our butler, and she sends me a hell lot of presents." Kaito chuckled. "She's one of a kind she is."

"Your_ family_ is one of a kind." The young detective muttered.

Kaito heard and grinned at his boyfriend. "Don't you ever think otherwise. Lots of my associates are criminals as well. They like the fact that I go out of my way to make sure that _no one_ is hurt. The fact that I'm _never_ caught just adds on to that like."

"So basically I'm the odd one out."

Kaito shrugged. "Well, on your side of the family _I'm_ the odd one out."

"Kaito…how did your dad die? I know it was murder but how? Surely the police would've suspected it was."

Kuroba frowned and sighed. "You definitely don't beat around the bush, Shin-chan. Of course the police knew it was murder…they just didn't have enough evidence to classify it as such."

Shinichi nodded. He knew how that was. He'd come across one or two cases without enough evidence before. When he had come across those cases he had been infuriated, let's not forget the rage of the actual family members of the victims.

"Nakamori knows its murder more than any other police officer. He was there. He, Aoko and I were there when my dad checked all the safeties and traps. My dad was obsessed with checking his equipment. As the show went on, something went wrong. A snap, screams…blood, so much blood…Aoko's eyes were covered by her father's…he tried to cover mine but I was too far away…I'll _never_ forget that moment. It's what keeps me burning, what kept me _determined_ to take down the Black Organization." He felt a tear fall down his face and quickly wiped it away, but not before Shinichi saw it.

"Kaito-" It must have been horrible to see his father die like that.

The thief shook his head. "Well, the past is the past!" he grinned, though it was slightly forced. "Speaking of fathers how's your old man?"

Shinichi blinked for a moment, slightly surprised by the quick recovery. "_My _father? Why?"

"No reason, just curious about the only detective that really put my father on edge on heists, the only detective he actually admired."

His eyes widened. "W-wait! My father faced the original Kaitou Kid!" Shinichi shouted, his face showing his shock.

Kaito blinked before grinning widely. "Oh, you didn't know?"

He glared at the giddy thief. "I'd assume my shock answers that question."

"Your shock could indicate _many_ things, Meitantei-kun."

"You're impossible."

"Yes, yes I am."

"You're also obnoxious."

"I've heard that spew from many mouths."

"Annoying."

"Aoko reminds me every day."

"Infuriating."

"Nakamori and Hakuba tell me that all the time."

"Cunning."

"What else would you expect from a thief, Meitantei-kun?"

"Perverted."

"That's me alright."

"Handsome."

Kaito grinned up at the detective who was now only a few inches from him, silently hating the fact that he was around an inch shorter than the other. "I've heard that from _lots_ of girls, mostly fans."

"Amazing." Shinichi's voice had softened to a whisper as he raised a hand and stroked Kaito's cheek.

"Of course." Kaito's grin widened.

"Perfect." Kudo muttered, leaning in. His lips brushed against the thief's.

"Only for you."

Their lips connected in a hungry, loving kiss. Kaito's hands shot up, one hand clutching the back of Shinichi's neck and the other entangling in his hair, pulling him closer. One of the detective's hands was around his waist and the other was gently clutching his neck, pulling the thief flush against his chest.

Kaito's back slammed against the wall, hard enough to hurt, but he didn't care. Pain was but a word to the wonderful bliss of kissing his Meitantei. When he felt the tongue sweep over his lips, begging – demanding – for entrance, he didn't hold back his moan and opened his mouth, allowing the muscle to intrude. His own tongue started to dance with the other, forming a dance that only the two knew. One only they could do.

Shinichi loved the taste of his thief. Rich like his profession, strong like his personality, sweet like his words. He groaned and tangled his hand in Kaito's hair, tilting his head so he could taste more, explore more, know more of the phantom in his arms. He didn't know enough, he decided, he hadn't _felt_ enough of the thief yet. He slipped his free hand under Kaito's shirt, running his hands along toned muscles built for speed. His fingers gently ghosted over them and he felt the slightly shorter boy shiver at the touch, obviously enjoying the sensation as he pushed his body closer to his fingers. Yes, _this_ is what he wanted to feel…more, he decided. He wanted to feel more of _this_.

He separated from Kuroba only to breath before diving back in. His tongue played with the thief's, battling for dominance that he _refused_ to let the thief have. No, he'd be the winner tonight. Eventually, the shorter of the two relented and let the detective take over. He let his tongue be pulled from his mouth and gently nibbled on in the other's mouth before a tongue shot back into his mouth. This continued for a minute before he started to pull on the boy's neat hair, signaling his need for breath.

The two separated again, panting and with a small sliver of saliva connecting their mouths. Their eyes locked, both glassed over with lust and love. For what seemed like an eternity they simply stared, letting the other swallow up the other in the silence only broken by panting.

"Follow me." Shinichi whispered, his voice low and husky which gave Kuroba a shiver of anticipation.

The way up the stairs and down the second story hall seemed unbearably long for the two as they walked hand-in-hand, time having seemingly slowed down. Finally, the two made it to the end of the hallway. Shinichi quickly opened the door and pulled his boyfriend in, locking the room behind him.

Kaito barely had time to register the queen-sized bed, the dresser and bookshelf before Shinichi came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and started to suck on his neck. He moaned and tilted his head to give him more access, loving the feel of his tongue as it slid across his skin.

Shinichi nearly moaned as he sucked on the thief's neck, determined to leave a mark, determined to show that he was his, yes, _his_. No one else's. His. His, his, _his_, _HIS_! Kuroba Kaito was _HIS_! He nibbled on a growing spot, making it larger and larger and more seeable to show all that he was taken, to show all that they _couldn't_ even _look_ at him.

"_Mine_." He whispered against Kaito's skin.

Kaito shivered at the possessive tone. He absolutely _loved_ it. He didn't mind belonging to Shinichi if the he in turn belonged to him. He was spun around in the detective's arms and his lips latched on to a spot below his chin as he was slowly being pushed back.

The back of Kuroba's knees came into contact with the bed and he fell back, covers slightly dancing off the comforter at the impact. Shinichi's lips never left his throat. The two shuffled back onto the bed slightly so they weren't hanging off, Kaito's head coming to a rest on soft pillows.

Shinichi removed his lips from Kaito's neck, looking down happily at the marks he made to show he was his. However, he wasn't satisfied. He needed to mark more. His hands came down and pulled Kuroba's shirt over his head, exposing a scarred, toned chest. He ran his fingers over the wrap on his shoulder causing the body below him to shudder at the touch.

"…does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"…where did you get these?" Shinichi asked, seeing that many of the faint scars were circular, indicating bullet wounds.

Kaito's lips morphed into a frown. "Do you think that being a thief is easy and all? Competition is rough, especially with an evil organization chasing after you with intent to kill."

"You're lucky you aren't _dead_." he hissed, glaring down at the thief when he spied a wound all too close to the heart. Looking at the hard to see scars he realized that by all rights the teen under him should be dead…and it scared him.

Kaito frowned for a moment before lifting his hand to cuff Shinichi's cheek and he leaned into the gentle touch. "I won't die…Lady Luck favors me above all else. She's probably happy Pandora is gone. Immortality…something that could bestow such a curse shouldn't be allowed to exist. You know this Meitantei-kun."

"Still you didn't have to be the one to do it."

"Better me than another." he whispered, removing Shinichi's shirt and tossing it away. He flattened his hands against Shinichi's flawless toned chest and slowly moved them up and down. One of Shinichi's hands cuffed his right as it ghosted. "I'd rather be the one to get hurt then someone who would've died by the first bullet."

Shinichi's hand tightened on his and brought it towards his mouth. He kissed the tips of them, sucking on the middle causing Kaito to inhale breath and then swallow thickly. "That doesn't stop my worry."

Kuroba frowned. "It's over, Shin-chan." He muttered, bringing up his free hand and rubbing Shinichi's cheek. "The Black Organization is gone, _forever_. They won't harm me anymore. Kid is retired."

"For good?"

The thief smirked. "Not for good, Shin-chan. You can't keep a thief away from the sky. Besides, we don't want Jirokichi-oji-san to have a heart attack looking for me. What you're asking me is like asking a detective not to solve a mystery ever again in his whole lifetime. It just doesn't happen."

"I thought you said Kid would be gone forever." Shinichi inquired, remembering that night where he confessed as he started to massage Kaito's muscles.

Kuroba groaned and smiled. "Yes, but I never thought that the Organization would fall this fast. I thought I'd have to go into hiding, Meitantei-kun. Organizations don't usually fall so quickly, usually a lifetime."

"So you're simply taking a vacation?"

"Yes, a _long_ one, but yes."

"You're impossible."

"I thought we already established that."

He chuckled. "Yes, yes we did." He said before swooping in and capturing Kid's lips. He pulled away and outlined them with his tongue before licking down the thief's chest, hearing his beloved's breath start to quicken. He heard another thick swallow and grinned, loving the affect he had on the elusive phantom.

It was hard to believe that Kaitou Kid, the phantom thief he'd been chasing after ever since he was shrunk, the phantom that had evaded capture and himself time and time again, was finally in his arms...was captured, was _his_.

He paused when he spied a pink nipple and experimentally licked it. Hearing Kid's sharp intake of breath and feeling the shiver he started to suck. Kaito's hands shot up into his hair and pulled him closer, encouraging and demanding that he give him more. Loving the feeling, he gave his love just that, more. He sucked harder and nibbled but not enough to hurt. Kaito's lips parted into a loud moan.

Shinichi pulled back and blew onto the abused flesh causing Kuroba to hiss. He quickly migrated over to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment as the other, bathing in the beautiful sounds that flew from Kaito's mouth. It was like an orchestra performed and written just for him. It was a melody that existed only for his ears and no one else's.

"W-why do you get t-to be on top?" Kaito questioned raising an eyebrow.

Kudo smirked as his tongue trailed up from the pink flesh to the shorter boy's earlobe and gently nibbled on it causing Kuroba to inhale sharply. "Why not?" He answered.

The phantom thief pouted. "Why can't I?"

Their noses touched as they peered into each other's eyes, staring and searching. Shinichi's hand trailed down his chest. "You always win at heists. It's time for a little payback, don't you think?" he said, finding the bulge in Kuroba's pants and giving it a squeeze, Kaito gasped. Shinichi, however, frowned. "You're pants are in the way?"

"W-what?" Kaito asked, not having heard the words that came from his lover's mouth. He squeaked when his pants were pulled off, leaving him in his boxers. Shinichi did the same to himself. "S-Shin-chan?"

"Shhh," he cooed. "You'll enjoy it. Trust me."

He smiled up at him. "I already do."

The two groaned as their hips came into contact with each other. Slowly, Shinichi started to move his hips along the other, the friction of the fabric almost unbearable for the two, gradually picking up speed. Kaito threw his head back and moaned, loving the feeling. Slowly, he felt his length start to harden and felt his boyfriend's doing the same.

"S-in-chi." He moaned, his fingers curling in the bed sheets below him, his mouth parting into constant deep breaths.

"I finally get to touch you." Shinichi whispered huskily into his ear, licking up his neck. "…finally."

Shinichi stopped his movements causing Kaito to groan at the loss. Needy violet eyes looked up into blue with an unasked question. His answer was a grin and a quick yet sensual kiss.

"It gets better, Kaito, don't worry." he assured as their lips separated, wrapping his finger's around the edges of his lover's boxers. In a quick tug they were gone. He licked his lips at the sight below him, enjoying the way Kaito's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he stared. "…_much _better."

Kuroba hissed as cold air came into contact with his heated length. He gasped when something warm and soft wrapped around it. He looked down to see a smiling Shinichi clutching his length. The warm hand experimentally moved up then down causing Kaito to moan loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure. Encouraged, the detective sped up his ministrations, thumbing the head with his thumb. The thief arched into the hand.

"Love only me, Kaito."

"B-but Shin-"

"I'm not telling you to not love your mother or others, Kaito, love only me the way I love you. Look at only me the way I look at you. _Only_ me."

Kaito chuckled. "Y-you're as g-greedy as me, Shin-chan. V-very thief-like if you a-ask me."

"What can I say? We detectives _are_ greedy. We _always_ catch what we want." He squeezed, Kaito biting back a scream.

Kaito doubted that anyone but Shinichi could ever get this reaction out of him. Later he's going to look back and be embarrassed, later he's going to berate himself for not being the seme, the top. But at the moment, the way Shinichi moved, the way he _touched_, he just didn't care. As long as it was Shinichi that dominated he didn't care.

Shinichi had dreamed of this moment since before his confession. He'd wake up in the middle of the night after a sinful dream filled with nothing but moans and pleasure. However, this was much better than a dream, like nothing his mind could ever imagine.

Kaito gasped when he felt something wet and warm engulf his length. Picking up his oddly heavy head he saw Shinichi's mouth around it. His face flushed a cherry red. Shinichi, seeing this, smirked and ran his tongue up from the base to the tip and dipped it into the slit, tasting some pre-come. Kaito threw his head back and screamed in pleasure.

Shinichi shivered at the sound. He relaxed the back of his throat and deep-throated his length. Kaito bucked causing him to gag slightly before he held down tan hips, sucking harder.

Kaito swallowed thickly, his head spinning. He couldn't think straight, all he could think about was the pleasure that swirled throughout his body. His hands found themselves laced in Kudo's brown hair and pulling him closer, trying to reach a greater nirvana. He panted and moaned, feeling something wonderful build up in his chest, arching his back to an almost painful position. His boyfriend seemed to sense this and started to suck harder, slowly and torturously dragging his teeth along it with his lips.

In a flash of white, Kaito's pleasure reached a new level. He threw his head back and screamed out Shinichi's name as he released. He collapsed, feeling a warm tongue giving one last lick to clean him before pulling away. He barely noticed, however, as his head was still spinning and unfocused, his breath heaving. He was drained of both his strength and mind as he laid there, simply bathing in the lingering pleasure that still remained after the release.

A hand wrapped around his chin and turned him to face the blue eyed detective above him and blushed when he saw a trail of white running down his lips, realizing what Shinichi had done. Blushing, he pulled himself up on his elbows and licked the trail up, lighting the other's face into a furry of red before he was pulled into a furious kiss with a tongue shoved down his throat.

Pulling away, Kudo licked his lips as he stared down at what could only be a flustered angel. Not taking his eyes off of the wingless creature, he reached for the stand beside the bed. Feeling around for a moment he found the knob and pulled open the drawer and his fingers started to search. Finding what he needed, he pulled out the bottle of lube and poured it onto three fingers, rubbing them together for a moment.

"This'll hurt for a moment, Kai-chan." He whispered, leaning down into the crook of Kaito's neck, holding one of his legs up with his un-lubed hand for better access as his fingers swirled around the shorter boy's entrance. "Bear with it."

Inhaling his lover's scent as if it were a drug, he nodded. He wrapped his arms around Shinichi's back and held tightly, knowing it would be an unpleasant experience. When the first finger entered, it wasn't as bad as he had thought, only uncomfortable as it probed around. It was the second finger that made him constrict and groan in pain, clutching the detective's back.

"Ow…" he grunted.

"It's alright, it'll go away soon."

Kaito chuckled dryly. "It sounds like you have experience in this, Shin-chan."

"I don't." he nearly hissed. There's _no way_ in _hell_ he'd ever do it with another guy besides Kaito. He wasn't gay, he was Kaito-sexual. He liked girls but Kaito was the exception. So, he merely called it Kaito-sexual because how else could he put it? He wasn't attracted to guys but only to Kuroba. So, therefore, he had to call it something.

Kaito dug his nails softly into Shinichi's skin as a third finger was entered, slowly prodding around and stretching, scissoring. He felt his eyes start to tear up from the pain but slowly felt it fade. However, his eyes shot open when the tips brushed against _something wonderful_. He looked at his lover, silently begging for it to happen again. And, when it did, he threw his head back in great pleasure, screaming.

Triumphantly, Kudo grinned. He'd found his _that_ spot. He pulled his fingers out when he deemed Kaito stretched enough, smiling when he heard Kaito's whimper at the loss, and pulled off his pants. Turning back to Kaito he saw violet eyes staring at his body with wide eyes and seductive lick of his lips. It seemed the thief liked what he saw. Good. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He positioned himself before Kaito's entrance and looked up at Kaito, holding the smaller teen's legs apart. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, his voice husky.

Kuroba's arms constricted around him in uncertainty before looking up at him with lust in those beautifully colored eyes. "Yes." He pulled up, licking his way up from Shinichi's jaw to his ear before whispering "Make me scream, Shin-chan."

Shinichi took possession of the phantom thief's mouth before he shoved in all the way causing Kaito's nails to dig into his skin and let out a small shout of pain. He sucked on Kuroba's neck while petting his sweaty hair soothingly while whispering calming things to him. He hated the thought that his phantom was in pain, ignoring his own as his nails dug into his back, causing blood to drip down. He ignored it, after all, it was a small price to pay for what was to come.

When he felt Kaito relax, he pulled out and shoved in again causing another groan of pain. Pulling out slowly again and shoving back in he was rewarded with a moan. A smile formed onto his lips. He found _that_ spot again. Shifting slightly, he let Kaito wrap his legs around his waist before shoving back in.

Kaito threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy. He'd never felt something so good before. He clung to Shinichi like it was a religion, as if he'd be killed if he let go. The very air around him felt and smelled like his boyfriend.

"H-harder!" he gasped out.

"As you wish." Shinichi muttered, shoving in harder, bathing in the screams he received.

Everything was swirling together for Kaito; all he could focus on was the pleasure. It's as if the outside world disappeared, as if the room and the bed simply vanished, leaving just him and his beloved. That, he thought, would be wonderful if it really happened.

Finally, he felt pleasure like he never had before build up inside of himself. He shivered and arched into his lover, his nails clawing into his back.

"S-Shin-chan…I-I'm c-coming…"

Kudo grunted. "M-me too." He muttered.

One last shove had Kaito's nails dig into his skin deeply and throw his head back.

"SHINICHI!" he screamed as the world around him went white, exploding between them before collapsing.

The tightening during Kaito's release caused Shinichi to release as well. He held himself up again, both bathing in the afterglow, before pulling out and collapsing beside Kaito. He threw the covers over his head and pulled Kaito close to his chest.

"Tired…S-in-chan." Kaito slurred, smiling up at the boy.

He hummed, stroking the thief's hair. "Then sleep, Kai-chan."

It didn't take long for both of them to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Shinichi woke up to a _very _loud squeal and shot up, forgetting he was naked. Luckily, the blankets around him protected him from complete exposure. His icy blue eyes shot over and paled to see his mother, Yukiko, looking at him with a wide smile on her face, twinkling eyes, and a red blush covering her being. He was caught.

He heard Kaito moan, shift, yet didn't wake. Dear god that boy could sleep. He thought he was an ever aware phantom who was always watching his back for assassinations.

"M-mom I-I can explain-" he began only for it to be too late. His mother was already out the door.

"YU-KUN! YU-KUN, LISTEN, LISTEN! SHIN-CHAN FINALLY LOST HIS VIRGINITY AND TO THIS TOTALLY _ADORABLE_ BOY!"

Shinichi sweatdropped as she screamed. Oh dear god she sounded _too_ happy. Most mothers would faint or go on a lecturing rampage but no, not his mother. He flinched when he heard a rather loud 'bang' and a "WHAT!" echo through the house followed by heavy footsteps up the stairs. It wasn't long before his door was open and his father's mouth dropped open at the sight of Kaito.

"I-I can-" he began again only for his father, Yusaku, to sigh, shake his head, and smile.

"About time, Shinichi."

He sweatdropped again, even his father?

"Is this Kid?"

He sputtered for a moment. How did his father know? Was it that obvious? "W-why would you-?"

"You're a terrible actress, Shin-chan." Yukiko stated and Shinichi struggled against correcting her about the correct term of 'actor' instead of 'actress'. "We heard about it from Ran-chan. She told us everything."

"Ran." He hissed, mentally noting to get revenge later on before shaking his head. "I heard you used to chase Kaitou Kid too. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked.

"Dad!"

"It's true. I saw no reason in you knowing unless you asked. I never caught him either so all I knew would practically be useless."

"Did you figure out his identity?"

"No. I did have suspects but he disappeared before I could discern the correct one. It was an abrupt retirement but-"

"He was murdered, dad."

Yusaku's eyes hardened. He truly had suspected that but just couldn't accept it. "Are you sure?"

He nodded gesturing to the peacefully sleeping teen beside him. "Kid told me himself."

"I see…well, I assume it has been taken care of."

"It has."

"Very well then. When he awakes I'd like to speak with him. I want to learn as much as I can about my old rival in his memory."

Shinichi smiled. "I'm sure he'd enjoy talking about it to you. He did say, quote 'I'm just curious about the only detective that really put my father on edge on heists, the only detective he actually admired.'"

Yusaku blinked before smirking. "Well, I'm honored."

"Shin-chan?" Kaito muttered, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I think it's time we leave." Yusaku said, turning and pulling his wife out.

"Next time let me watch, ok?" Yukiko said with a smile, causing Shinichi to blush with wide horror-filled eyes.

"MOM!"

"That's enough, Yukiko. Leave them alone."

"Aw." Was the last thing he heard before his door shut.

"What's wrong, Shin-chan?" Kaito asked, seeing the horrified look.

"N-nothing, just stay away from my mother."

Kaito raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. He sat up, wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck, and kissed him. "I had fun last night." He purred.

"Hmm, so did I. We need to do that _much_ more often."

"I couldn't agree more. My place next time Meitantei-kun?"

"As long as it's away from my mother, then I'm alright with _anywhere_."

"I'm still confused about this mother subject."

"Don't ask." He begged. "For now, however, I have to plan a way to get back at Ran for telling them I love you."

"Ooh! I can help!" Kaito said happily, sparkling as the prankster side of a magician surfaced.

"You want to?"

"Yes, yes I do." He said, pulling Shinichi closer. "But only _after_ we catch up on the time we missed together." He breathed and wrapped his legs around his detective's waist, causing him to shiver.

A perverted feminine giggle sounded from the other side of the door and the two turned to look.

"…I believe I understand now. Your mother is quite the character, Shin-chan."

Shinichi slapped his face. "I know."

"I dread the day where my mother and her meet."

Shinichi paled. "Dear god…" somehow, he'd rather face the Black Organization the rest of his life then live to see the day where his mother and Kaito's meet.

* * *

**Rage:** So, there you go! How'd I do with my first lemon? I was completely nervous writing it. I hope your perverted side is satisfied. Review if you like! No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to appologize in advance that this is not a chapter

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
